


The Man Who Laughs

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Poetry, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories invade Ron's mind as he enters a particular room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Laughs

I walked inside your room this morning.

Wanted to tell you how happy I was.

Wanted to tell you that Harry asked me to marry him.

That he would like to spend the rest of his life with me.

And that I said yes.

But you weren’t there.

You weren’t even hiding under your bed, waiting patiently to give me a good scare.

Sometimes I just forget…

I can still hear your laughter.

You almost laughed about everything.

Even when you laughed your last laugh, your smile never faded.


End file.
